


Kitty's All Alone

by mikachuchu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikachuchu/pseuds/mikachuchu
Summary: Adrien’s been asking for freedom his whole life. But now that he’s got what he wanted, it’s far from what he dreamed of. His solitude followed him to what should’ve been the new friend-filled chapter of his life. Who knew independence could be so lonely?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Kitty's All Alone

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for the fandom! Been wanting to write something for a while and I’m pretty happy with how this turned out. Hope you enjoy!

By the time Adrien reached his apartment at the end of the day, he was practically dragging himself across the old hallway carpet. The moment he threw the door open, he paused at the threshold and drew in a breath. “Honey, I’m home!” he called, only to be met with the same silence he’s known nearly his entire life. “Right. I live alone.” It was the same every day and he knew no one would answer, but he couldn’t help but chuckle dryly to himself before closing the door shut with his foot and launching himself onto the couch. 

“This is depressing, you know that?” Plagg barely had any time to fly out of his holder’s pocket before getting squished. “No one’s going to answer. I know that. You know that. Your freaked-out next-door neighbour knows that.” Adrien turned his head from where it was previously buried in the couch cushion to glare at his kwami who glared right back. “I know it hurts you, kid. Why do you do that to yourself?” 

“Because one day, someone might just answer.” It was a long shot, but Adrien was nothing if not optimistic. Replacing his face in the couch cushion, Plagg flew into the fridge, thoroughly fed up with him for the time being. 

He knew he meant well, that the tiny god was only worried about him. It was hardly the first night he spent alone, and maybe Plagg thought he was finally losing it. After graduation, he knew he and his friends would go their separate ways. Alya went into journalism and Nino spent most if not all his time trying to make it as a Dj. Marinette – and consequently, Ladybug – moved to Milan for the fashion internship of her dreams. 

All Adrien had was the black leather catsuit he donned whenever Paris was in danger. That is until he and his lady defeated Hawkmoth who of course just _had_ to be his father. The Agreste brand was ruined, and Adrien might’ve been dragged along with it if ladybug and his superhero alter ego hadn’t vouched for him. The only bright spot was the peace that settled over Paris for the first time in years and finding Marinette behind the spotted mask. Without akumas to keep him busy and a father to control him, he was left with all the free time in the world. 

All the sudden freedom was overwhelming. He had people telling him his entire life what to do and now that the choice was up to him, Adrien had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. For the sake of paying bills, he resorted to modelling for anyone that wanted to hire him. He was a natural at posing for the camera even if it wasn’t something he was passionate about. He thought _I’ll do it until I find what I really want to do with myself._ That was three years ago, and Adrien was really starting to feel the slump of a life he was dealt. A crazy, magic terrorist father, a mother he had to mourn twice, and a lady he loved with everything in him that lived 850 km away. _Yup. Definitely befitting the holder of the black cat miraculous._

_~~~~~_

_I am never doing four back to back photo shoots ever again._ Adrien barely had his eyes open as he trudged to his apartment door; twelve hours of doing nothing but posing for the camera had him ready to fall into a coma.

“Honey, I’m home!” he called half-heartedly, eyelids heavy as he kicked off his shoes. He was about to acknowledge his lack of roommates before someone _answered._

“I picked up some pizza.” Adrien had all but convinced himself that he was hallucinating, that his exhaustion was just getting to him. One look at his balcony and he then convinced himself he had to be dreaming; there was no way that Ladybug was here, in his apartment, holding what was possibly the best smelling pizza ever. “You should really lock your balcony door, you know.” 

He opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, trying to find his voice. It took him a while, but he got there. “I-I come home through there sometimes… What are you doing here?”

“And here I thought you would be happy to see me, Chaton.” Ladybug threw him a smirk, finally snapping the poor model to reality. “But it doesn’t seem you want company so I can just take this and-“

He crossed the apartment in the blink of an eye and grabbed her wrist, keeping her from leaving and confirming he wasn’t losing his mind all in one motion. “You’re here… You’re really here…” Adrien looked down at his lady as if he was counting all the freckles on her nose to confirm that she was the real deal. Pictures and video calls were worth nothing next to having her in front of him. “But you’re supposed to be in Milan.”

“I met my deadlines early,” she shrugged, setting the pizza box down on the counter so she could wrap her arms around him. “Figured I’d surprise you with some dinner from the best pizzeria in town. How’d I do?” 

“Perfect as always, Milady.” Adrien buried his face into her neck, happily indulging in her scent as her fingers wove their way into his hair. “I missed you…” 

“I missed you too, Chaton.” They stood there by the balcony for what could’ve been hours, happily indulging in being back together again after months apart. Eventually, she pulled away to cup his face and give him the brightest smile he has seen in ages. “Let’s go eat. We have plenty of time for this later.”

“Promise?”

“Have I ever let you down, Kitty?" 

"Never,” he grinned, grabbing the pizza in one hand and his lady in the other. “How does a picnic on the rooftops sound to you?”

“Look at that. You _do_ have good ideas up there,” she teased, tapping his forehead. "Race you to the Eiffel tower?" 

"Not much of a race if you lose, is it Milady?" 

"Just transform, Chat." 

"You love me,” he grinned, donning his leather suit and cat ears before launching into the night, his lady by his side. 


End file.
